A Twilight Princess Wrapup
by The Real Mark
Summary: Link has finally defeated Ganondorf and can now return to his life in Ordon as a simple ranch hand, laying aside his duties as Hero. But the world of Hyrule isn't finished with Link yet. Rated because I'm paranoid. Please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been wanting to write a Zelda fanfic for a while, so this is my first sad, sorry attempt to do so. It starts right after the game ends, after *spoiler* the scene in the Mirror Chamber where Midna is SUPPOSED to say "I love you" but instead she's lame and says "See you later." I hated the ending so I'm writing more. Hope you like! PLEASE _review!  
_PS: If some of the directions seem opposite to you, it's because you've played the Wii version of the game. I'm writing for the Gamecube version. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid. I don't own The Legend of Zelda. And if you actually thought I did, well, then I'm surprised you can even read this. **

* * *

Link sighed for the fifth time that evening.

The first of these sighs had been one of relief when he had seen Ganon leave Zelda's body and the princess return to normal.

The second had been one of exhaustion when he had thought he had no more strength left to fight Ganondorf. Thankfully, this sigh had been punctuated by a triumphant cry as Ganondorf had been knocked backward and Link, seizing his chance, had plunged his blade into the same spot that the Gerudo had been pierced by the Sages.

The third sigh had been one of happiness, and it had escaped his lips as he, Zelda, and the newly cured, beautiful Midna had sat together in a quieter corner of Telma's bar, resting for a moment amid the hearty celebrations before returning to the Mirror Chamber. The two princesses were laughing at Link's description of the Oocca, which had been "Cuccoos with scrawny necks and ugly, bald human heads." Zelda had never seen the Sky Beings, so her imagination was providing her with her reason for laughing, and Midna had seen the Oocca many times, so she knew they were worth being laughed at. Zelda's laugh had been quite, polite, and dainty, very princess-like; but Midna's had been the loud, unashamed giggle that the young Hero knew and loved equally well. He remembered thinking that he had never been as happy as at that moment, just sitting and laughing with Midna.

The fourth sigh had been completely the opposite. It had been one of resignation. Link had been staring at the empty mirror frame and the huge, blank stone when this sigh had emerged from deep within him. Midna had just vanished into the Twilight Realm, as Link had known she must, but she had also broken the Mirror and any chance that they might see each other again someday. And while for a desperate moment he expected her to reappear, laugh, say the joke was on him, and replace the Mirror, Link knew that she wasn't coming back.

And his fifth, most recent sigh was one of pure irritation, for this was the seventh time since he had left the Mirror Chamber that he had gotten his foot stuck in a sand-worm hole. The previous times this had happened, he had painstakingly extracted his ankle while a well of frustration had been building inside him. Now his impatience broke out and he simply yanked his leg free angrily.

His ankle made an unpleasant cracking sound as it came free of the sand and he cursed his ill luck. Link could tell it wasn't broken, but it still hurt more than he would have liked it to. Muttering to himself, he continued his long, hot trek across the desert.

Upon reaching the edge of it, he ecountered a difficulty he had not anticipated; how he was supposed to get back to Hyrule from where he was. All the times Link had been here previously, Midna had smily warped them both out. Now, he had absolutely no idea how to get out.

Link stepped back a step and tied to map out his surroundings in his head. He was standing at the very eastern edge of the Gerudo Desert, separated from Hyrule by some sort of wall that was completely smooth and nearly twice his height. He walked along it for miles in both directions, but for all he could tell the wall bordered the desert and made a barrier between it and Hyrule.

He stopped, thinking there was nothing but to try. Pulling out a bomb from his magically enhanced pocket, he set it down next to the wall and moved back several yard. Link had been burned by his own explosives enough times to know to be careful.

After a few moments of sparking, the wick of the bomb burned down and it exploded with a nicely-powered force; Barnes had it made in the bomb buisness.

Frowning, Link walked back over to the wall to see with some disappointment that the bomb had only succeeded in creating a rather small dent. The wall seemed to be made of some very hard stone. It was much to high and smooth for him to climb. If he tried to dig his way through it, he would be in the desert for weeks. Blowing it up was the only solution. But he would need to make sure he had enough power to do so...

Grinning at his new idea, Link checked his bomb bags. He hadn't resupplied after defeating Ganondorf, but storming Hyrule Castle had not required too many bombs. He had 53 regular, 29 water-bombs, and 11 Bomblings. It should be enough.

Before he could put his plan into action, however, he needed to make sure it would work. He pulled out his Boomerang so he would have it ready. Link wasn't even sure if this would work. But he had to try.

Taking out a bomb, he threw it a few yards away, where it began to spark. Quickly, Link switched to his Boomerang and threw it too, aiming carefully so that the gust would not be strong enough to lift the bomb, but still enough to do what he wanted.

It worked, as the Gale Boomerang _wooshed_ over the sizzling bomb, the wind blew out the sparks and the bomb just sat there, silent, waiting to be reignited. Link smiled and set to work.

Twenty minutes later, when the sun had gone down, he finished and stepped back to survey what he had done. Stacked precariously against the wall was every single bomb, water-bomb and Bombling that he had, except for one, which he held now. They were all silent and unlit, waiting to explode.

With his last remaining bomb, Link had the power to make them do so. Pulling out his bow, he created a bomb arrow, aimed very, very carefully, and sent it flying.

The exploding _boom _echoed across the Gerudo Desert for nearly 30 seconds. Smoke filled the air. Link was thrown backward fifty feet, having severely underestimated the power of 92 bombs going off at once. He lay motionless for several minutes, while large chunks of stone landed in the sand near his head. Finally, he sat up cautiously, taking stock of his body. He was a bit sore from having flown fifty feet, but didn't seem to be actually burned. So he stood and threw his Boomerang around to clear the smoke, and when he could see, walked back to the wall.

His bombs had blown a hole all the way through the wall, but it was only half his height. Sighing, he crouched down and began to crawl through it.

Unfortunately for Link, he had underestimated the thickness of the wall. In less than five seconds, he had reached the mouth of his tunnel. Due to the fact that he had not been expecting the abrupt end of his crawl, he didn't even realize what was happening until he had fallen out and was plummeting toward Lake Hylia.

Link let out a yell of fear and quickly morphed his ordinary green tunic into his blue Zora armor. In midair, he managed to flip his body upside down and with his arms over his head, the Hero dove into Lake Hylia with hardly more than a ripple.

After a few minutes, he surfaced and swam to one of the tiny raised bits of land that dotted the lake, the ones that were too small to be called islands There, he changed back into the legendary green tunic - he was not very fond of wearing the Zora armor. For one reason, it was designed like fish scales, so it clung wetly to his skin. For another reason, he did not particularly enjoy looking like a fish. Link made his way to Fyer's amusement ride, which unfortunately was the only way to get out of the lake if one did not have a Twili friend to warp one away. But as Link was fresh out of Twili friends, he paid Fyer his 10 Rupees and allowed himself to be shot out of the enormous canon, landing as he always did, several feet to the right of the bullseye. He climbed down the ladder into the garishly-colored game-shop, which sold return trips to Lake Hylia by way of Cuccoo. Link had only done so once to try it and agreed later with Midna that it was the biggest waste of 15 Rupees anyone could ever spend.

Now he hurried quickly out of the game-shop, up the wooden stairs, and into the road. He had barely lifted Ilia's Charm to call Epona when he paused and realize that for the first time since meeting Midna, he had no idea where to go. He was free of all obligations as Hero, and so therefore was completely lost. Link knew he had to go to Kakariko Village to get Ilia and the children, but not in the middle of the night. But he didn't want to spend this night alone, not now. He wanted to be near someone, anyone.

There was one place that could offer him that.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Did you love it? Think it was okay? Hate it so much you want to print it off just so you can burn it and throw the ashes in a river? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up here. You would not believe what a hectic schedule I have with school, theatre, drama (they're two different clubs), practicing piano, practicing clarinet, a boyfriend, and homework. I hope no one got too impatient waiting for chapter two! Again, don't be confused if the directions seem opposite. I'm writing this for the Gamecube version, and for those of you who don't know, everything in it is mirror image of the Wii version. Hope you like!  
**

**

* * *

**

Raising the curved charm to his lips, he blew hard and listened to the slightly eerie melody echo across the plain. After a few minutes of silence, he heard the telltale whinny that signaled Epona's approach. He wondered what had taken her so long to get there, but then again he had no idea where he had left her. The Hero reached up his hand to stroke her mane when she finally cantered up beside him. It was just them again. Just Epona and Link.

After he mounted her, he took out his lantern and set her galloping north, between the high rock walls that lined the narrow road. When he reached a fork, he took the left without hesitation; it was a path he knew well. After only a few minutes of riding, the road opened up into a wide field, and from there he rode directly up to the drawbridge that lead into Castle Town, the one he had never once seen risen. Dismounting Epona, he gave her a departing pat and walked across the bridge, entering the gates of Castle Town.

It was quiet. The streets were nearly empty, except for the people who never seemed to have to sleep. Link passed a few of these as he made his way down the south road and to his destination: Telma's Bar.

It was crowded and noisy. Apparently, word of Ganondorf's defeat had spread very quickly, and the citizens of Castle Town had decided it was now safe to venture out at night. Telma barely had time to wave to Link when he entered before she hurried off to another table with an arm-full of drinks. There were only two tables that were not overcrowded with people. The one at which Jovani sat with his head in his arms, sobbing; and the one in the back, around which were only four people, one of whom was standing. Ashei, Rusl, Auru, and Shad. It was this table that Link headed for now, pushing his way through the noisy crowd. He passed the table where Zelda, Midna, and himself had sat earlier that evening; it was now occupied by nine men who were wolf-whistling at Telma and calling to her to bring them more ale, even though empty glasses covered the floor near their feet. Link grimaced and moved past to his destination.

"Link!" Rusl greeted him jovially. "We haven't seen you since the defeat. Your great triumph! Where have you been since then?"

"Just wrapping some things up," replied Link, sitting down and filling in the last side of the table.

"Well, there's no doubt you've had a rough journey these past months," said Auru in his deep voice. "It's high time you sat down and relaxed. Here, Telma," he called to her. "Can't you find time to get a drink for our Hero?"

"Of course," she shouted back, and within seconds had appeared at the table with a much more sophisticated-looking glass than those in the rest of the bar. "There you go, honey," she said, plunking it down on the table but not spilling a drop. "Best in Hyrule. Have as much as you like. It's on the house."

Shad stood up suddenly and began shouting at the people in the bar. "Hey!" he yelled. "You all! Be quiet for a moment, good citizens, please!"

He had no effect on the tumult of the bar.

"Damn ruffians," muttered Ashei. "Hold on a sec, Link," she added, and clambered up onto the table.

"OI! YOU LOT! SHUT YOUR CAKE-HOLES!"

It was silent. Even Jovani looked up, surprised out of his sobbing.

"Righ'. Go on, Shad," said Ashei, climbing down off the table. Now that Shad had everyone's attention, he seemed uncertain of what to say. The young scholar pushed his glasses up his nose, picked up his own glass (which Link noticed with some amusement was still full) and said in his soft voice, "I propose a toast to this young man, Link, without whom our beloved land of Hyrule would still be covered in foul shadow. We all owe him our lives many times over. Hail, Hero of Light!"

"Hail!" echoed a hundred voices, and everyone drank deeply, except for Shad and Jovani, who had not even ordered a drink. Even Link, who had never touched a drop in his life and had not been sure whether or not it would be proper to drink to his own toast, but then decided he didn't care.

The rest of the night was heartily enjoyable. Link talked and drank and laughed with his friends. They were the only ones in Hyrule besides himself that had made any sort of effort to stop Ganondorf. They swapped stories, reminisced about their journeys, and teased Shad for his dislike of ale. Link's body finally lost the tension that it had built up after months of hard work and smiled more than he had in a long time.

When a chilly grey dawn finally broke out over Hyrule, Link and Rusl said good-bye to their friends and headed out to Kakariko Village on Epona and Rusl's black stallion, Velroth. It was a short gallop across the eastern plain, and then they had arrived.

* * *

**Okay,I realize this chapter was insanely short, but I wanted to give you something while I'm busy with everything. I have been totally neglecting this story while writing my crossover, and so I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. The next one will be longer and up more quickly, I promise. Until then, live long and prosper. **

**~Mark**


End file.
